ღLayla Ardenღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Layla Arden is the youngest daughter of Trigon, be brought up by him she wants to rule worlds and make people feel pain. As she and her brothers plan to take over Earth Trigon lets Layla experience life there, however she must make a certain someone's life more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this one is about my Teen Titan's OC, I'm really excited to write about this but I'm even more excited to write the sequel. I wanted to write that first but I just knew that I had to put this up first so that everything makes sense. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh! and I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR DC!**

 **Chapter 1**

Young red eyes watched the crystal ball and it shown with moving images, the crystal ball was showing images of a purple haired girl with purple eyes, she was walking around a planet known as Earth. The red eyes followed the images, watching with fascination but also frustration. The red eyes belonged to a young girl with short white hair, the girl seemed like she was about 10 years old. She turned behind her to see a a muscular red skinned demon with four red eyes and long horns.

"Father, when can I go to Earth?" the young girl asked her father

"In time my dear" he replied "You must continue your training to strengthen your powers" the young girl huffed

"But father I've been doing that for 10 years, surely that's enough training isn't it?"

"No my dear, as you continue your training you will gain new powers, and as your train more you will gain more new powers. If you gain so many then no body can stand against you. With that much power you can rule" he explained to his daughter

"Can I rule like you father?" the girl asked excitedly, the demon smiled as his young daughter

"Of course you can my dear, but you must aim to be more powerful then me"

"Eh?! But that's impossible!" the girl exclaimed in shock, the demon chuckled

"Perhaps, but not for you" the demon then put a hand on the girls head "Because you are my daughter, you can do anything" the girl smiled at her father

"Right!" the demon pulled his hand back to his side

"Besides my little Layla, your not that far away from taking over your first world"

"Eh?! Really?!" Llayla again exclaimed excitedly, the demon nodded

"Yes, on your 11th birthday must you conquer a world, it lets me see if you are worthy of being the next ruler of the Underworld"

"I'll do my best father!" the girl promised

"I know you will my child"

 **5 years later**

The same red eyes watched the same crystal ball which was showing the same purpled-haired girl all those years ago, Layla had grown into a much mature women from when she was 5 years ago. Her hair had gotten longer, it reached her shoulders and those red eyes held boredom. Just how long was she going to stay in the Underworld? Not that she didn't like it there but she wanted to go to other planets, especially Earth, where that women lived. Trigon was right about her training, she had gotten stronger and obtained new powers which will greatly come in handy for taking over bigger worlds.

Layla signed as she looked at the crystal ball with boredom as she tapped her fingers on it. There was nothing to do these days for the female demon, she had taking over over 10 worlds which she enjoyed but she wanted to aim bigger.

"My my, Sister does look bored doesn't she?" Layla turned to her right to see on of her 5 brothers, it was Greed.

"I am bored Brother" Layla confirmed

"Why Sister dear?" Greed asked

"There's nothing to do here, I want to go outside of the Underworld. I want to go to Earth and cause chaos or just experience life there" Layla said as she spinned herself around the room

"Sister aren't you being Greedy? That's my job" Greed smirked "But I can see why you want to go to Earth, it is nice there, not to mention that when you cause chaos everyone screams in fear! It's glorious!" Greed exclaimed

"Stop rubbing it in my face Brother" Layla said annoyed, Greed smirked and made his way over to his little sister

"I cant help it Sister, teasing people and making them annoyed is amusing" he then took his sisters hand and spun her around, his other hand was now on her waist as they began to dance, releasing their boredom.

"I have to agree with you there Brother" Layla said as she got spinned around by her brother before they danced properly, Greed spun Layla so the he her back was touching his chest, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I knew you would, your easy to understand" he whispered in her ear, he then span her back out, one hand that held hers, they walked in opposite directions making the space between them smaller. Once close enough Greed grabbed Layla's waist as they continued to dance. Unfortunately another presence came in the room. It was their brother, Wrath.

"Again?" he asked them, Greed and Layla have always danced together ever since they she was young enough to learn, they enjoyed it but it did get on some people's nerves. Wrath looked at the now not dancing couple and signed. "When are you too going to stop doing that bothersome thing?"

"But Brother Wra-" Greed cut his little sister off

"Don't be bothered by him Sister, Brother Wrath just doesn't like having fun or let other people have fun" Greed told her "He just likes to ruin everyone's fun and he doesn't care if they become sad, I guess he is what you call...a 'bastard' yes?" he said teasingly, he smirked as he could feel Wrath getting angry.

"What...what did you just call me Greed?" Wrath asked his brother with a glare but Greed doesn't become faded.

"I call you a bastard Brother" Greed said with a teasing smile, Layla could feel Wrath's anger becoming more powerful, she quietly moved away from Greed and over to the crystal ball, she should be safe there. Greed noticed his sister retreat to the crystal ball, he looked at her, mocking a sad face.

"Sister dear~ why are over ther-" Greed quickly put his arms up to defend his face as Wrath launched at punch as his brother. As Wrath's punch collided with Greed's arms they smirked. They jumped away from each other, they focused on eachother.

"Oh my, it looks like I've angered Brother Wrath" Greed smirked "Looks like I have to calm him down" Wrath laughed at his brother's words. Greed calm him down? How stupid but so amusing that Greed could think that way.

"I'd like to see you try Greed but you'll just end up dead!" Their eyes shown in excitement as they launched at eachother, however before they could lock horns, two hands grabbed their wrists, four red eyes glanced at the two males.

"If your going to fight then do it outside" their wrists were then released, the two males looked at the demon as he made his way over to Layla who was more then happy to see him.

"Father!" the girl cried happily as she embraced the man, Trigon placed a hand on her head before she pulled back. "I missed you"

"And I missed you too my dear" Trigon smiled, he pulled his hand back and sat on his throne, Layla, Greed and Wrath gathered around him.

"What world did you take over today Father?"

"Was it a big one?"

"How many people did you kill?"

"Did they scream?"

"Children children settle down" Trigon demanded as he waved his hand, the three sat on the floor before their father, they were acting like youngsters waiting to hear there bedtime story.

"Oh? Father's back" the voice belonged to Envy, behind him was Gluttony and Sloth.

"Father's going to tell us what he did today!" Layla said excitedly, the three males that walked in were excited by this, they sat on the floor as well with their brothers and sister.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll tell you about my day" his children sat eagerly on the floor "The world I took over today was a big one, it had thousands of people that lived there. As I took over their world they ran and screamed in terror"

"Did they scream loud Father?" asked Greed, Trigon chuckled

"Oh yes, very loud, with their screams combined together it made a lovely sound"

"Awesome! I wish I came with you Father" the other's nodded in agreement, Trigon chuckled at his children.

"Well that they will come some day"

"Really?" Layla asked, her eyes shown in excitement. Trigon nodded.

"I envy you Father" said Envy (well -_-) "You hear very loud screams of terror while we get little ones"

"Right" said Gluttony "And we only take over small worlds while you take over big ones"

"When can we take over a big world like you Father?" asked Sloth "I, also would like to hear the many screams of terror"

"Eh? Even you Brother Sloth?" asked Layla in surprise, Sloth looked at her

"Why do you looked surprised Sister?" he asked her

"Well I remember you said that you wouldn't like to take over a big world since you would get too tired"

"Yes, but with Father mentioning the loud screams I changed my mind" Sloth said

"It seems that all of you are ready to take over your first big world?" Trigon asked his children, they agreed. "Well my children, I know the perfect world that you can take over"

"Is it big?" asked Wrath

"Very" replied Trigon "In fact it's bigger then all the other world I've taken over" now this made Layla and the others shocked

"It is?"

"What world is it Father?"

Trigon grinned at his children

"Earth" he replied "All of you will take over Earth"

"Oh right!" Greed high-fived Envy, his siblings smiled in excitement

"But" the siblings looked at their father "Before you do take over Earth, there's something that needs to be done"

"Something that needs to be done? What's that Father?" asked Gluttony

"For Layla to experience life on Earth" Layla looked at her father in shock

"Eh? Me?" Trigon chuckled as he saw his daughters reaction

"Your the only one who hasn't gone to Earth my dear"

"That's right, it wouldn't be fair if we took over Earth without Layla having the experience of it" Wrath explained, Trigon agreed with his son

"So...when can I experience life on Earth?" Layla asked

"Now" Trigon answered "You can go now"

"Wow really?!" Layla shouted excitedly

"Yes" Layla smiled as she heard his answer

"Wait" they all turned to Sloth "Isn't **she** there?"

"Oh yeah! She lives there now doesn't she?" Greed said, the others nodded

"Well I thought that our dear Layla could make her **that girl's** life more...exciting over there" Trigon and his sons smirked, they turned to Layla, their smirked remained "What do you say Layla? Will you give the girl your up most welcome?"

Layla knew what they meat.

She mirrored their smirk "I'd be happy to"

 **Okay so here's the first chapter, you should know me by now to know that the first chapters will be short. So Layla goes to Earth and will experience life there but she must almost make that girl's life more exciting. Can you guess who that girl? You all must know! If you don't then...idk something's wrong with you.**

 **Is Trigon too OOC? He's cold to Raven but that's because she wanted to be a hero so I thought if her had children that want to become evil like him then he would treat them more nicely.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was noisy at the Titans Tower.

Beast boy and Cyborg were on a racing game yelling at eachother, Starfire was cooking foods from her home planet. No one was going to enjoy tasting them. Robin was leaning against the dining table with the radio on loud, he was listening to some rock music. It was on so loud the other Titans were wondering if he was going deaf. Raven on the other hand was meditating, or at least trying too. She couldn't concentrate!

Just when she was about to go to a room with no interruptions the alarm rang. The Tower's room were flashing red as Robin, the Titans leader, came to the computer panel with his comrades behind him. The screen lit up on the window. It showed cars crashing, people running and screaming away to safety. There was fire lit on the roads, mostly near the crashed cars and buildings were falling down. The Titans looked at the screen in shock and anger.

"Looks like we got a hard villain on us Titans!" said Robin

"We must act the quickly" said Starfire, the Titans nodded. Raven used her magic to transport them to the place where action took place. However Raven felt an evil presence, it was the same as her's but...more evil and darker.

A figure walked out of a gush of flames.

It was a girl.

Her hair white hair was just passed her shoulders and her eyes were red, she wore a black crop top that had cuts to show her shoulders, it had a purple line going down the middle and across as well. In the middle of the top where the two lines meet there was a red circle with a purple outline, she also wore purple gloves that had a went into a point, showing a the top part of her hands and showing all her fingers and thumbs. She wore this with black short shorts with a big purple belt with a red circle in in the middle. She also wore black boots (with no heel) that went just past her knees, she has two purple lines that were on the sides on the boots.

The girl smirked evilly as she saw the Titans, who were ready to fight.

"Ah~ who have we got here?" she asked teasingly, Robin glared at the enemy before him.

"We're the Teen Titans. Stop what your doing or we'll be forced to stop you!" he commanded, the smirk on the girls face did not fade.

"Your gonna stop he huh? I'd like to see you try"

They didn't need to talk much to know that they were going to fight.

"TITANS GO!"

The five hero's jumped into action, Starfire flew at the girl while shooting her starblots, the girl dodged them with ease. Starfire got closer to the girl who jumped over her body, she gave Starfire's back a kick before setting down on the ground. Starfire hot on the ground hard, she groaned as she started to get up. Beast boy changed into a rhino and charged at the girl full speed, the girl used her powers to make a force field in front of her before the beast changing boy could touch her. With the force Beast boy used, he broke his horn as he crashed into her force field, he changed back into his normal self with a anime hurt expression on him.

"Ow..." he whispered out in pain.

It was now Robin's and Cyborg's turn. They worked together to made their powerful Sonicboom. The girl kept her shield up to avoid their attack, when she was safe she removed her shield and ran out towards the two, she ran in the middle of them and punched them in the gut. This effected Robin but not Cyborg since his whole body was almost made out of metal. He went to punch the girl but missed and punched besides her, the girl dodged his punch and charged power in her hands. Her hands were then surrounded in red magic, she hit Cyborg's chest with her hands. The metal man flew backwards into a building.

Just then Robin tripped the girl with his staff, he stood up and looked down on the girl. The girl managed to do a backwards flips to avoid the staff that was coming down on her, she used her arm to block the stick and grabbed Robin's face. With force she lifted him and pushed him had on the ground hard, head first, it caused the road to crack where Robin landed. He was now unconscious.

Now there was just Raven.

Raven glared at the girl who just smiled at her, her smile wan't kind, not that Raven cared if it was kind at all. The girl hurt her friends and she wasn't taking that lightly. But first she needed to talk to this girl, her very presence made Raven confused.

"It's just you and me Raven" the girl said with her smile "Or should I say, Pride" Raven looked at the girl in shock, how sis she know that she was Pride?!

"Who-Who are you?" Raven asked her

"Name's Eclipse" she said, in seconds she was in front of Raven, Raven was shocked by this move but stood where she was. "I'm also known as Lust"

"Your one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Raven said in surprised, Eclipse nodded

"Yep! Just like you, Sister Rachel"

"Sister? You mean, we're sisters?" again Eclipse nodded

"Call me Layla Sister Dear"

All Raven could do was look at the girl in front of her in shock

"Why are you here?" she finally asked her enemy

"Just giving my sister a nice gift for my welcoming" Layla replied "You see I was sent her by our dear father, he said that I can come to Earth and experience life her, he also said to make my sister's life more interesting within my stay"

"What do you mean by 'interesting'"

"Look around Sister Dear" Layla said spreading out her arms "This is what is meant by 'interesting'"

Raven glared at Layla, angry thinking that harming people and destroying cities was 'fun'.

"Oh my now that's not a happy face is it" Layla then found herself send back into a building, her back hurt from the force of the blast. She stood up and looked at Raven with a sinister smirk

"So we're going to fight are we?" Raven said nothing and used her magic to grab a bus and throw it at Layla, Layla moved out of the in time and ran towards her sister. Both of their hands were surrounded in their magic as they began to fight. They threw stuff, used spells and fought hand-to-hand combat. They were equal in power and strength.

Just then Layla got shot in the back, she fell to the ground with her back in more pain. She turned her head behind her to see Cyborg was the one who hurt her, she also the the other Titans back on their feet and ready to fight. Layla stood up and the Titans took their fighting stance once again. Layla put her hands up in a surrender sign.

"Alright alright let's not gang up okay? 5 on 1 is not fair"

"Like we care" said Beast boy as he again changed his form, this time it was a cheetah. Starfire had her hands glowing green and Robin had his staff ready.

"Guess I know when I'm beast" Layla said, she then smirked at Raven "See ya later Pride"

The girl then vanished before their eyes.

"Hey where did she go!" said an angry Beast boy, he wanted to fight more!

"She teleported somewhere" said Cyborg "We can find her since she has no tracking device on her"

"At least we chased the bad women away friends" Starfire cheerfully said, Robin nodded, Raven stayed quiet.

"All that fighting made me hungry" whined Beast boy who was rubbing his stomach

"You know what that means" said Cyborg excitedly

"PIZZA!" yelled Cyborg and Beast boy

"Oh yes! Pizza does sound good!" Sad Starfire with a smile, the three started to walk to the pizza place, arguing about what topping they were going to have. Robin looked at Raven, he put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"You okay Raven?" he asked with concern, Raven's cheeks turned pink by his touch and concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, the two then started to catch up with the others.

Titans Tower

"I'm stuffed" Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire were on the couch, they ate a load of pizza and now felt full, and sick.

"I agree Friend Cyborg, I feel the stuffed of my stomachs" Starfire must of ate a lot of pizza since she has 9 stomachs!

"I can't even move" said Beast boy

"How about we work out to make it go away" suggested Cyborg

"Oh what a excellent idea Friend Cyborg!" Starfire then flew to Robin who was in the kitchen, making some tea. "Friend Robin will you join us in the exercise?"

"No thanks Star, I'm good" he said with smile which caused Starfire to blush. She had such a crush on the boy wonder but was too shy to confess.

"Then it's just us three, come on Star" said Cyborg as he grabbed Beast boy. The three then walked out of the room, leaving Robin.

Raven's room

Raven was floating above her bed by a few inches, she was meditating. Raven hadn't spoken to her teammates since their encounter with her sister, but they didn't know that the two were related, should Raven tell them? It was a question that had been running few her mind for a while. If she did tell them then they won't fight Layla, instead they would try to change her which Raven could understand but if she didn't tell them and they found out they would be hurt that their friend kept a secret from them.

Raven didn't know what to do.

A knock them came at her door, her eyes opened and she returned on her feet, making her way to the door. When she opened she saw Robin, he had a friendly smile on his face, somehow it made raven feel...calm.

"Hey" he greeted "Can I come in?" Raven moved out the way so that the boy could walk in, after he did the door shut and the purple girl went and sat on her bed.

"Here, I made you some tea" Raven took the cup on her hands

"Thanks" she said before she took a sip, tea always hit the spot for her. Robin then sat on her bed besides her.

"I know earlier you said that you were fine but I know that your lying" said Robin, Raven didn't look at him. "What's wrong Rae?"

The girl didn't know why but her heart sped up when he used her nickname, she finally turned to the boy wonder who was looking at her concerned.

"You can tell me anything you know? I'm not going to judge you" his voice had a nice and calm tone, he smiled at the raven girl which made her chest feel warm "I also won't make you tell me, I'll wait for you okay?" Raven said nothing but nodded

"Good" the boy wonder then stood up, to Raven's surprise he put a hand on her head, her cheeks turned red "Get some rest okay? You might feel better"

After he said those words he walked out of her room, Raven signed and looked down. Something was wrong with her. Whenever Robin said her name or nickname her heart sped up, whenever he smiles at her her chest feels warm, when he showed her affection her cheeks would go red.

What's wrong with her?

Taking Robin's advice Raven decided to get some rest, She removed her cloak and put it on her desk chair, she then took of her boots and slipped into bed. Closing her eyes she hoped that these feelings would go away.

 **Second chapter! No much Layla in here but hey we got the titans and some robrae ;) oh and a tiny robstar -_- Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See You.**


	3. AN

I'll be moving this story to my other fanfiction account Saricess, that account is for y comics fanfiction while this one is for anime


End file.
